Modern mechanical structures, for example supporting structures or units performing similar functions, must in most cases meet at least two contradictory design criteria, namely having as lightweight a design as possible, on the one hand, and having as high a load-bearing capability as possible in terms of dynamic and stationary load influences, on the other. Conventional, that is purely passively designed structures can only partially meet these requirements through suitable choice of material and suitable structural design. Therefore limits are imposed on the choice of material with regard to material and the definable structural design is subject to static and dynamic load-bearing capability limits, the exceeding of which may lead to irreversible structural damage which considerably reduces the total service life of the mechanical structure. In order to alleviate the indicated loading problem, mechanical structures or structures built by machine are deliberately designed so that they are oversized so that they are able, without damage, to withstand temporary, in the sense of short-term, load or loading peaks. However, this measure is taken to the detriment of both the weight of the structure and also the costs.